Men & Mountains
by A Daydreaming Writer
Summary: Living in the reclaimed dwarven kingdom of Erebor, Charlotte enjoys a simple quiet life with her family under the mountain. When a certain noble family resurfaces from their long isolation, prejudice clashes with pride, and the line of Durin finds itself under threat once again. A story based on J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit and inspired by Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice.
1. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

" _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man*_ -"

"Charlotte, dear. You know how much I adore your reading, but I am not sure that book is quite suitable," said Calnia. Her gaze was stern under her soft brow as her skilled hand's looped yarn around a pair of wooden needles, her pace never faltering.

" _Quite_ _suitable_ for a Dwarrow who has been mature for many moons now?" teased Charlotte, her brown eyes full of mirth.

Though she was by now well used to her mother's disapproval of many aspects of her life, she found it hard for it to dampen her ever-bright disposition.

"Do not torment your mother, Charlie," admonished Harte. His eyes did not leave the freshly opened letter resting on his lap. "Though I do not know for the life of me where you find those books…" His voice trailed off distractedly.

"What is it, dear?" asked Calnia, peering questioningly at the letter.

"An invitation, it would seem."

"Oh? From whom?"

Harte notably straightened in his seat, as though preparing himself for what was to come. "From the King." He winced as a piercing gasp filled the air and the invitation was ripped from him.

"The- the _King_?" stuttered Calnia. " _Thorin Oakenshield_?"

"Aye, the very same," said Harte, "It seems he wishes the whole of Erebor to celebrate the finishing of the restorations."

"How wonderful," said Charlotte, her heart lightening at the very prospect of dancing and dining.

" _Wonderful_ , indeed," breathed Calnia, fanning herself with the invitation, "It is the perfect chance for you to meet new-"

"Friends?" suggested Charlotte. At her mother's pant of frustration, she laughed, her smile wide and bright. "Mother, you know very well it is all but impossible to find a man who will suit the likes of me."

She rose from her seat, straightening her dress as she did so.

"I'm off. I'm meeting Darla."

"But we haven't finished discussing this Ball!"

"We can discuss it all you like when I return."

And upon hearing her mother's familiar exasperated huff, Charlotte left; book in hand and eyes still sparkling.

* * *

"A Ball! Oh, I've all but dreamed of attending a Ball of such splendor!" said Darla, twirling dreamily.

"How do you know it will be _of such splendor_?" asked Charlotte, taking her friend's arm in hers and leading her down the corridor they were strolling along.

"Do you think the Royal Family of Erebor would settle for anything less?" said Darla, "What do you think they are like?"

"I have never set eyes on any of them," said Charlotte, "A bit odd don't you think that we have been settled here over a year now and yet none of them have shown themselves?"

"Perhaps this is what this Ball is for? A sort of _coming out_ party," thought Darla, "I hear that the Princes are _quite_ dashing."

"And _quite_ too young for the likes of us," smirked Charlotte, catching Darla's eye and bursting into fits of giggles. "And what of the King? Is he as _fetching_ as his nephews?"

" _That_ I am not certain of… In fact, I have not heard much of the King at all," Darla lost herself in her thoughts for a moment, before sighing wistfully once again. "Just think of the dancing and all the handsome dwarves that will attend. Oh, but you must be excited, Charlie!"

"I certainly am, I will not deny," said Charlotte, "For the dancing, however, and that alone. The handsome dwarves I could do without."

Darla stole a wise glance at her. "One of these days you will meet a dwarf who will rid of every last drop of prejudice you carry in your veins."

"Prejudice?" tested Charlotte, "I rather like that. Lady Charlotte, the Prejudice!"

"Don't be such a tease, Charlie," laughed Darla, "Mark my words, this Ball will change your opinion on dwarves. I am sure of it."

"Men, men, _men_ , that's all I seem to hear about," exaggerated Charlotte, "I want to hear more of adventures and rocks and mountains!"

" _Mountains_?" snorted Darla.

"Yes, mountains!" said Charlotte, joining in with her friend's laughter, "Oh Darla, what are _men_ compared to mountains*?"

* * *

*Quote Reference: Austen, Jane. 1813. _Pride and Prejudice_. United Kingdom: T. Egerton, Whitehall.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

On a particularly cold day beneath the Lonely Mountain, Charlotte sat at her classroom desk, a fire burning in the stone hearth behind her.

Having just finished a class with a particularly rowdy group of young dwarflings, she was quite looking forward to being joined by her usual afternoon group of matured dwarrows.

From a young age, Charlotte had always loved to teach. In her many years living in the Iron Hills, it was never considered a necessity. Parents wished for their children to learn a useful trade to earn money, more than to grasp the skills of reading and writing.

It was one of the many great opportunities, which had come from their move to Erebor. From within a race that had once struggled to earn a living, there came a reignited love for learning and literature.

And Charlotte was quite happy to spend her days teaching the young and the old. As a dwarrow nearing her 180th year, she did not feel the once burning need for love and adventure she once had in her earlier years.

She was quite content with her life.

"Lady Charlotte?"

Without looking up, Charlotte spoke, "Do come in, though I must say you are rather early."

The door creaked open and a voice cleared their throat.

"I apologise, I do not believe I had an appointment."

Charlotte tore her gaze from her work to see an unfamiliar figure standing before her.

He was a young dwarf, possibly less than half her age, with raven black hair that came just past his shoulders. His dark beard was not quite fully grown and his brown eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"The apology is mine," said Charlotte, standing from her seat, "I thought you to be one of my students. How may I help you?"

"I…" He seemed hesitant as to how to phrase his question, "You are meant to be one of the best tutors in the kingdom, am I correct?"

"That is certainly flattering, though I would not go so far as to say that," said Charlotte, "Am I to believe you wish to join one of my classes?"

"Very much so," said he, "I… was never taught many literary skills growing up."

A gruff voice snorted, and Charlotte was taken aback to see another figure, standing in the shadows slightly behind the young dwarf.

She could not think how she could have missed him; the size of him was so large. Tattoos covered every inch of his visible hardened skin, and, if she was not mistaken, he carried two large axes strapped to his back.

"My uncle believes it a waste of time," the younger continued, shooting his companion an annoyed glance, "But I am eager to learn."

"Oh? And is this you uncle?" asked Charlotte, arching one unimpressed brow.

"No… he is, uh, a friend."

Still curiously glancing at the burly dwarf in the shadows, Charlotte rose and offered the dwarf her hand.

"I would welcome you warmly into my class…?"

"Uh- Kee," stuttered he, "Just Kee, son of No One- my family isn't important really."

"I see, _just_ Kee, son of No One," smirked Charlotte, unable to hide her amusement. "And your friend is…?"

"This is Dwalin, son of Fundin," said Kee, "He won't be taking the class. He is just… here to watch over me."

"A pleasure," said Charlotte dryly.

Dwalin snorted and shifted to crack his neck.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then," said Charlotte, "Four o'clock and not a minute after."

"Of course," said Kee, his eyes shifting somewhat nervously around the classroom.

"You need not worry about being unprepared," said Charlotte, her tone much gentler now, "I have had many dwarves begin who are much older than you and much less intelligent, I'm sure."

At her warm smile, Kee grinned brightly, his eyes lighting wonderfully.

"Thank you, Lady Charlotte," said he.

He left the room with a certain bounce in his step, with the burly dwarf following wearily in his stead.

Charlotte retook her seat, a bemused smile creeping over her lips. Kee was not the first dwarf, nor she suspected the last, to come to her doorstep in the hopes of learning what they had not in their youth.

However, she could not shake off a particular burning curiosity for the young dwarf, his odd companion, and his mysterious lineage.

* * *

Kee proved to be quite the dedicated student.

He was always willing to learn and was not lacking in the brains for it either, something which he was obviously eager to prove. By his third class, Kee had risen to be one of the top students, and was rarely seen without his broad infectious grin.

There was, however, the ever-lingering secrecy of his family. Charlotte was not one for crossing personal boundaries, unlike her blessed mother, but she could not help slip a question or two in regarding his strict uncle, and his large companion.

Dwalin always accompanied him, to Charlotte's distaste, for she found his obvious dislike for her classes extremely tedious. The rolling of the eyes, sarcastic grunting, and the odd click of the tongue, almost had her hurling her quill at his thick skull.

However, she would not let it affect her teaching. She had not survived as many years of life as she had to be defeated by a walking armory.

"Lady Charlotte," said Kee, tentatively approaching her desk at the end of his fourth class. "I was wondering if you might consider giving me… extra work?"

" _Extra_ work?" asked Charlotte, "But you do so much during these classes already."

"I know," said Kee, "I only want to do as best as I can, and I truly believe having extra work will help me to do so."

Charlotte studied him for a moment. She noted the poorly hidden anxiety in his expression and the tapping motion that his fingers were making against his thighs.

"Alright… I will give you extra work. But on one condition."

"Anything," said Kee, practically bouncing with joy.

"You introduce me to your uncle."

Kee's growing smile faded as fast as it had appeared.

There was a sudden snort of laughter, and Charlotte saw Dwalin covering his mouth with his large hand.

"W-why?" asked Kee, his face white.

"Well, you are obviously working so hard to impress him," said Charlotte, "And I would very much like to meet the dwarf that has intimidated you so."

"I-I don't think-"

"Make no mistake, Kee, I do not mean to overstep your personal boundaries," said Charlotte, "I merely wish to… _inform_ your uncle personally on your progress in these classes."

"I... Yes, of course," said Kee, who seem to be doing some fast thinking, "I will have to see when he is available and we can-"

"How about tonight?" suggested Charlotte, "It is the _big ball_ the entire kingdom seems to be talking about."

Kee's face, white already, seemed to pale even further.

"Y-you are attending that, are you?"

Charlotte nodded happily and, seeing that Kee had lost the ability to speak, turned instead to Dwalin.

"Am I to take it you will be attending, along with Kee?" she asked.

"You can bet on it," said Dwalin, crossing his arms over his barrel chest. There was, however, a certain amused glint in his former cold eyes. "I will _personally_ be sure that _Kee_ here, _and_ his uncle, meet with you."


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

If ever there was a kingdom as grand a spectacle as Erebor was on the night of the Ball, it was unheard of.

The green marble walls glittered with the reflections of thousands of candles that hung elegantly from the high ceilings. The smells of food wafted and lively music echoed through the halls.

It seemed all in Erebor had been invited to celebrate the wondrous event. The dwarves having braided their beards and slicked back their hair, and the dwarrows sporting tights busts and glittering jewels.

It certainly was a wonder to behold. So much so, that Charlotte did not know where to look, as her father led her and her mother through the grand doors.

Tables lined the outer skirts of the hall, full to bursting with food. The chatter was incredibly loud, combined with the stomping of feet as partners danced merrily to the music.

"Makes you proud to be a Longbeard, eh?" said Harte, his chest puffing out.

"Indeed it does, Adad," said Charlotte, her eyes sparkling as she took in the merriment around her.

She knew she should be excited about the prospect of finally meeting their enigmatic monarch and his heirs. The entire kingdom had been humming with anticipation for days leading up to the event. However, she could not help but feel an even stronger eagerness to meet the uncle of her newly esteemed student.

Charlotte curiously noted the large queue that was forming towards the end of the hall.

"My goodness, what are they lining up for?" asked Charlotte.

"To meet the King," said Calnia, fanning herself with her hand. "And of course the Princes, and the Lady Dís herself."

"Well, they must be quite interesting," said Charlotte skeptically, watching as a young dwarrow chattered nervously and fixed her hair.

"Oh don't be silly, Charlotte," said Calnia, "This may be the only chance the public will have to meet them... I've heard the Princes are quite agreeable and extremely eligible."

"Have you ever heard of an unmarried heir who was not extremely eligible?" asked Harte.

Calnia tutted and straightened her skirts.

"Amad, you cannot believe that I would have any chance of catching the attention of a Prince," said Charlotte, indignantly. "I am more than twice their ages."

"Age is just a number, my dear," said Calnia airily, standing up on tip toes in an attempt to catch sight of the royals.

"I sorely disagree," mumbled Charlotte, "As much as I would love to grovel at the feet of our monarchs Amad, I really do have a place to be."

"What could be more important than meeting our King, I ask you?" asked Calnia, heatedly. Her face, however, lost all anger after a moment and she leaned towards Charlotte eagerly. "Have you… _met_ someone, my dear?"

"Certainly not, Amad," said Charlotte, her voice stern.

Calnia sniffled sulkily, "Oh! There is Efa, I must say hello." She turned airily to kiss her husband on the cheek, "Find me within the hour and we shall join the queue then."

And before Charlotte could begin to protest, Calnia was off with a whip of her skirts. She joined a group of dwarrows huddled to the side of the hall, no doubt gossiping about the hot topics of the evening.

"Surely it is possible, as an unmarried dwarrow, to attend a Ball without the specific intent on finding a suitor?" asked Charlotte.

"Ah yes, but a woman thrives on the very idea of finding love... It gives her something to think on," said Harte, in a jesting tone Charlotte knew only too well, "If you were to indeed, find a companion on this night, I believe it would gain you all the distinction with that particular group of dwarrows."

"Adad, you do know how to tease," said Charlotte, smiling lovingly.

"Look around you, Charlie," said Harte, nudging his daughter affectionately, "What do you see?"

"I see... Dwarves, food... happiness?"

"Aye, you or I would see such things," said Harte, clearing his throat, "But to those twittering birds over there-" He nodded to the group Calnia had joined, "-It is merely a bunch of suitors linin' up for the kill."

"Adad!" scolded Charlotte, though she was laughing.

"Food for thought, my Charlie," he said, and winking, he left her to follow a servant carrying a tray of ale.

* * *

"Oh, how handsome the Princes are! I'd never imagined I'd see faces so perfect."

"Their beards are a little short, do you not think?"

"The better to see their beauty, I say."

Charlotte and Darla, exchanging looks of exasperation, linked arms and moved away from the chattering group of young dwarrows.

"You would think that at a Ball of such splendor as this," said Charlotte, "People would have better topics to talk about than the attractiveness of the heirs to our kingdom."

"They _are_ quite attractive..." said Darla, her voice trailing off in a sigh.

"I've not laid eyes on them and I've no inclination to," said Charlotte stubbornly.

Darla merely smirked and attempted to see through the crowd in search of the royals. The queue to meet them had been disbanded; it seemed the royals had had enough of meeting their subjects and were now enjoying the festivities of the ball.

Curious, while adamant not to show any interest in Darla's presence, Charlotte turned her head a mere inch to spy a glimpse. Her shoulder immediately collided with a nearby figure and her right heel dug itself into what was clearly a foot.

" _Ouch_!"

"Oh Mahal, I am so sorry!" said Charlotte, straightening herself and bowing deeply. "I was not watching where I was-"

"Lady Charlotte?"

Charlotte gasped, "Oh Kee, thank the heavens it's you." She glanced apologetically at his foot, which he was clutching in pain. "I am so sorry about your foot!"

"Not to worry, it served as a hearty wake-up," said Kee, grinning broadly, "This gathering is such a bore."

"I do not believe the intended label of the event was gathering," smirked Charlotte.

Kee laughed. Charlotte noted just how finely he was dressed, in dress robes of deep blue, with his dark hair hanging loosely over his shoulders but for two braids on either side of his face, clasped by intricate silver beads.

"Kee, this is Lady Darla. Darla, this is Kee, son of _No One_ ," said Charlotte, gesturing to her friend who had been silenced by the sudden arrival of the young dwarf.

"A pleasure, my Lady," said Kee, bowing low.

Darla blushed and squeaked a murmur of a reply before curtseying.

"Darla, what is the matter?" asked Charlotte, brow furrowed. She looked at her friend's face and Kee's awkward gaze. "Do you... know each other?"

"It would be difficult for anyone not to know him," stuttered Darla, "He is-"

Kee stepped between the two dwarrows, his hands up as in defeat.

"I'm afraid I have not been entirely honest with you, Lady Charlotte," said Kee.

"How so?" asked Charlotte.

"My name is not Kee – well it is, my brother calls me Kee – only it's not my true name," he said. "I am Prince-"

" _Kili_!"

The booming voice sent a jolt a surprise through Charlotte and she took a step back out of instinct.

Kili stepped aside wearing a sheepish expression and from behind him appeared four royal guards flanking one dwarf at the center of their group.

"Lady Charlotte, may I introduce you to my uncle," said Kili, his expression slightly embarrassed, "Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

Dumbfounded and utterly speechless, Charlotte curtseyed as the King came to a halt before her.

"It is an honor, your Majesty," said Charlotte.

"Lady Charlotte is my tutor," continued Kili, "And a wonderful one at that."

The King said nothing, as Charlotte rose from her curtsey to meet his cold gaze. He looked at her momentarily, one dark eyebrow raised in skeptic appraisal.

"I doubt that," the King said, the corner of his lip rising in a haughty smirk, "How wonderful of a tutor could she be if she does not know who her students are?"

The question left an icy silence in the air between them. Charlotte, temper rising, opened her mouth to retort only to be cut off.

"Let us depart, Kili – I wary of these celebrations," and with that, the King turned smoothly on his heel and left the hall.

Kili turned his head slightly to give Charlotte an apologetic smile, then followed his uncle out of the hall.

Darla cleared her throat awkwardly, having watched the entire affair from aside.

"Charlie… what just happened?"

Charlotte let out a low breath, "I believe we just met Thorin Oakenshield."


End file.
